Perfect?
by Neo-Space-Pirate-Ryoko
Summary: Helga has a fight with Bob and runs to the park to listen to some music and ends up meeting her football headed love
1. The proposition

Well this is my first story so bear with me here ok. I would like constructive criticism but no "OMG YOUR STORY SUCKS!!!" please ^_^ ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Perfect? By: Lee-Kagome  
  
She was sitting on the bus on her way home from PS 120 high school, her trademark scowl firmly in place. Not much had changed since the fourth grade for the 15 year old Helga G. Pataki personality wise anyway. She was still the same bitter bully who seemed oh so angry at the world, but now she no longer sported the Pataki trademark unibrow she now had two nice thin eyebrows and she didn't wear her hair in the pigtails that stuck out of her head she now wore it down to frame her face and her figure had filled out nicely in the hip and bust area. she was writing in her little pink notebook, which like the rest of them were filled with poetry about her football headed love.  
  
She sat next to her best and only friend Pheobe Hiyerdol (someone help me with the spelling please) Who since fourth grade had changed also, she was still soft spoken and the smartest girl in school, and her patience with her best friend hadn't worn thin, but she had grown taller and her figure was nice as well, she still kept her glasses. Pheobe was looking over the notes from today's english lesson worrying that if she didn't study she wouldn't do well. Looking up from her poetry Helga shook her head at her, Phoebe would do well if she studied or not.  
  
Looking over to where Arnold and Gerald were seated laughing over something that she couldn't hear. Oh how she wished he would pine for her the way she pined for him. But she knew that wasn't going to happen, but there was nothing wrong with wishing right? She stood as the bus came to a halt in front of her house and got off her scowl reappearing as she looked up at the house she called hell she waved goodbye to Phoebe and walked in only to meet an overly happy Olga.  
  
"Oh baby sister! I've been waiting for you to get home, I made dinner just for you." She babbled on. "So you rush upstairs and get ready ok? Ok" She walked into the kitchen to finish preparing the food not even waiting for an answer. Helga sighed 'Yup this place is hell, even more so now that Olga is living with us instead of in Alaska.' Trudging upstairs she sat down at her desk and began her homework, well her liturature homework anyway. It was her best subject. As her old teacher Mr. Simmons would say, her work was very "Special." She had to write a essay on the thing that inspired her the most.  
  
Smirking she pulled out her locket of a very handsom looking 15 yr old Arnold. "Well it's kinda obvious what inspires me the most."  
  
What inspires me the most By: Helga G. Pataki aka Annonomus The thing that inspires me most is a person, they are my constant source of insparation and have been since I was five. He was the first person to be nice to me and since then he has looked past the harsh cold outer shell that I use to sheild myself with to the person that was hiding within, he refused to beleive that I was as mean as I came off to be. No matter what I say or how I act towards him he never beleives that I am all I come off as like everyone else around me. My life is only good because he is around to make me smile, it's as if I live to see him....  
  
Her writing was inturrupted by a loud pounding on her door, signaling that Big Bob was outside, standing she walked over to the door and opened it and glared at him. "You know Bob you only have to knock once I'm sure the door would be much better off if you did." She snapped irritated. "Hey! Hey young lady don't you take that tone with me! Now get your little but downstairs for the dinner that Olga made young lady!" He yelled peeved. She rolled her eyes, "Whatever Bob, I have homework to do and then I'm going over to Phoebe's house, there is no way I'm going to eat that crap that Olga and you call food." She gritted out through clenched teeth, she wasn't really going anywhere she just didn't want to eat another dinner where everyone paid attention to Olga, and praised her for he oodles of accomplishments and then criticized her for not being more like the protigal child.  
  
He bristled "You are going to have your behind down there, and your going to tell your little friend that you can't make it or else!" He spat, spit flying into her face. She wiped it away wordlessly and slammed the door in his face and locked it. "I am NOT coming to dinner got it BOB!" She screamed.  
  
He began pounding on the door his face beet red in rage, as he tried to get to her, he felt like wringing her little neck, how dare she disrespect him! Olga came upstairs to see why he was making such a racket and looked distressed to see him in such a state "Daddy! Your blood pressure! I'm sure little Helga will come out when she gets a good whiff of my delicious dinner." He pounded on the door a few more times before his faced turned the right color and he turned and walked down the stairs grumbling about ungrateful little brats, with Olga following behind him Helga forgotten.  
  
She growled putting on her jacket and grabbed her Cd player and climbed out of her window thankful for the tree that was growing right outside. Once she was on the street she ran as fast as she could to the park her golden hair streaming out behind her as she ran. Once there she sat down breathing heavily thankful that there was a breeze stirring and that it was a nice fall night. Once her breathing had gone back to normal she put on her headphones and turned to track 12 closing her eyes and letting herself become absorbed in the song that was playing, she liked it. It was by Simple Plan, it expressed her feeling so well. She began to sing along with the song her voice was light and beautiful.  
  
Hey dad look at me  
  
Think back and talk to me  
  
Did I grow up according to plan?  
  
And do you think I'm wasting my time doing things I wanna do?  
  
But it hurts when you disapprove all along  
  
And now I try hard to make it  
  
I just want to make you proud  
  
I'm never gonna be good enough for you  
  
I can't pretend that  
  
I'm alright  
  
And you can't change me  
  
'Cuz we lost it all  
  
Nothing lasts forever  
  
I'm sorry  
  
I can't be perfect  
  
Now it's just too late and  
  
We can't go back  
  
I'm sorry  
  
I can't be perfect  
  
I try not to think  
  
About the pain I feel inside  
  
Did you know you used to be my hero?  
  
All the days you spend with me  
  
Now seem so far away  
  
And it feels like you don't care anymore  
  
And now I try hard to make it  
  
I just want to make you proud  
  
I'm never gonna be good enough for you  
  
I can't stand another fight  
  
And nothing's alright  
  
'Cuz we lost it all  
  
Nothing lasts forever  
  
I'm sorry  
  
I can't be perfect  
  
Now it's just too late and  
  
We can't go back  
  
I'm sorry  
  
I can't be perfect  
  
Nothing's gonna change the things that you said  
  
Nothing's gonna make this right again  
  
Please don't turn your back  
  
I can't believe it's hard  
  
Just to talk to you  
  
But you don't understand  
  
'Cuz we lost it all  
  
Nothing lasts forever  
  
I'm sorry  
  
I can't be perfect  
  
Now it's just too late and  
  
We can't go back  
  
I'm sorry  
  
I can't be perfect  
  
'Cuz we lost it all  
  
Nothing lasts forever  
  
I'm sorry  
  
I can't be perfect  
  
Now it's just too late and  
  
We can't go back  
  
I'm sorry  
  
I can't be perfect  
  
She sighed shakily and brought her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them and buried her face in her knees. 'God I hate them all so MUCH! Why can't I just be old enough to move out?!' Turning it to track 11 she listened.  
  
Sometimes this house feels like a prison  
  
That I just can't leave behind  
  
There's so many rules  
  
I gotta follow  
  
Cuz you can't let go  
  
I don't wanna hear it  
  
And I just can't believe it  
  
All the stupid things you say, but  
  
One day  
  
I won't take this anymore  
  
One day  
  
I'll be old enough  
  
To do what I want to  
  
And I won't have to run away  
  
And you won't be there to say I'm not allowed to  
  
One day  
  
Sometimes I wonder if you know me  
  
Or if you just pretend to care  
  
So tell me are you  
  
On a mission to bring me down?  
  
I don't wanna hear it  
  
And I just can't believe it  
  
All the stupid things you say, but  
  
One day  
  
I won't take this anymore  
  
One day  
  
I'll be old enough  
  
To do what I want to  
  
And I won't have to run away  
  
And you won't be there to say I'm not allowed to  
  
One day  
  
Go away  
  
Don't look at me  
  
Cuz we're not the same  
  
And you can't do nothing  
  
You can say  
  
That it's not okay  
  
But I'm not afraid  
  
And you can't do nothing  
  
One day  
  
I won't take this anymore  
  
One day  
  
I'll be old enough  
  
To do what I want to  
  
And I won't have to run away  
  
And you won't be there to say I'm not allowed to  
  
One day  
  
Nanana (....) One day  
  
She smiled and lifted her head, "One day that's right" "Helga?" A deep voice sounded from behind her causing her to go ridged as she peeked behind her to discover.."Arnold?! W-What are you doing here footballhead?" she stuttered.  
  
He sighed at the use of his nickname and stood in front of her hands in his pockets, he had been walking through the park because he was restless when he heard Helga's singing and her beautiful voice drew him closer. The songs she were singing were sad, and he had been worried that something was wrong. "I was taking a walk when I heard you singing, so I came over..." He scrathced his head akwardly. Since the fourth grade Arnold was about 6'0 his head was still the same shape though. He looked good more mature, he was still the same optamistic guy that he always was. "Are you ok?" He asked concerned.  
  
'He's concerned about me! Oh my love if only you knew how far from ok I am' She thought, sadly, but she scowled and sat up "Of course I'm fine! If you call living with a dad who orders you around like a dog, criticizes you compares you constantly to your SICKENING older sister, and a mom who's constantly drunk from smoothies ok, then I guess I'm fine." She said bitterly, her eyes blazing with hate for her family.  
  
His eyes widened slightly at her outburst and he sat down next to her "They can't be all that bad Helga, and if they are you only have to put up with their bull for another three years then you can move out on your own." Turning to face him she smiled exasperatedly, "You just don't get it football head do you?  
  
My life has been a living hell since as long as I can remeber, my father calls me Olga all the time, my sister is perfect leaving more room for Bob to criticize me and put me down, my mom gets drunk and stays that way most of the time." Once she started she just couldn't seem to stop herself. "I know you lost your parents and that you live with those boarders, but I would LOVE to switch places with you."  
  
Once she finished, she looked shocked and embarrased and looked away from him. He looked a little shocked as well but that soon melted away to understanding, and suddenly it looked as if he had an idea. "I think I have a way to help you solve your problem...see one of our boarders moved out a few weeks ago...if I talk it over with my grandpa (yes he is still alive) he might let you stay." She whipped her head around to look at him shock written plainly on her face, mixed with hope. "Your not playing with me are you football head? Cause if you are you may be taller but I'll still kick your butt!" She threatened, shaking 'ol betsie threateningly.  
  
He chuckled and shook his head, "No I'm not, so if it's alright with grandpa and grandma you can stay in the room, but then there's the problem of your parents..." He bit his lip trying to think about what to do about them. Helga was watching this picturing his lips carressing his that she didn't notice when he turned to look at her confusion written across his face as he raised an eyebrow. "Um...Helga..?"  
  
Blinking snapping out of it she scowled, "What do you want Arnoldo?" 'Oh god did he see me staring at him with that goofy look on my face?' "Did you hear me, I asked what are we going to do about your parents." She smirked and rubbed her hands together, half to warm them and half for the dramatics. "Don't you worry your footballed head about it ok, I'll handle it." She stood up and turned to leave, but stopped and turned to face him gracing him with a rare smile. "Um, Arnold...thanks." She waved and ran back towards her house golden hair streaming out behind her.  
  
Arnold sat on the bench smiling, and waved shortly before getting up and heading home, shaking his head. 'Helga looks pretty when she smiles...did I just think that about Helga G. Pataki? What have you gotten yourself into Arnold my man?' He sighed smiling, "It might not be so bad after all." He thought smiling to himself.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Well that's the first chapter, PLEASE reveiw. I'll update without reviews but I would like to know how I'm doing. Any questions I'll try to answer. ^_^ I hope you like perfect? 


	2. Come in

Yay! I got 2 reviews ^_^. Well not much to say for now, here's the second chapter hope you like. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Perfect? By: Lee-Kagome  
  
Helga ran all the way back to her house at top speed, feeling as if she were soaring. 'Lordie Arnold just offered to let me live with him! ME!' she did a cartwheel in pure joy. Arriving back home she stopped to breath and calm her heart, and she shimmied up the tree and into her room, and began packing two suitcases one to carry clothes the other to carry her poetry books and other things that had to do with Arnold, she sure as hell didn't want Bob coming in here and reading through her personal things. Also she took some cash she had lying around her room and put it in her wallet, along with personal ID, she grabbed her CD's as well.  
  
Once all this stuff was packed she looked around her room and smiled happily, she was leaving her wish had been granted, it was three years early but who cared, she sure as heck didn't. Sighing she opened the door and tip toed down the stairs and sat her suitcases down next to the front door, gathered up her courage and walked into the living room where her family was sitting around the TV laughing at some show or another, Miriam who usually was passed out on the couch or looking drunk was sitting up and attentive, Bob was smirking and Olga was laughing histerically.  
  
They all looked towards her when she walked in, "See daddy I told you she would come out when she was hungry, I left you some food on the table." She said smiling. Snorting in response she glared at them all. " I am not eating that slop you call food, Olga, I wouldn't eat it if I were starving!" If this works the way I'm hoping it will, to Arnold's house I go. Olga looked as if she'd been slapped, and her bottom lip started to tremble as tears cascaded down her cheeks and a high annoying wail rose from her. Big Bob stood and his face was beet red, he stormed over to her and slapped her, the sound echoed throughout the room making Olga, stop her wailing and gasp in shock, and Miriam's mouth flew open, and Helga's head turned slightly as she brought a hand up to her cheek in shock.  
  
It wasn't the pain that got her, it was the shock that he'd actually hit her. "You apologise right NOW young lady, you don't DARE talk to your sister that way!" He roared into her face. Glaring hatefully at him her face started to scrunch up in a snarl the skin around her eye started to turn red, and soon would be turning black. "Don't dare talk to her like that?! You should be happy that I talk to her at all you bastard! Or you too! I hate you all, always praising OLGA, you can't even get my name right, well guess what DAD it's HEL-GA! She screamed in his face tears forming in her eyes, from the pain, and hurt she was feeling. Stomping on his foot she ran back upstairs shoved her books and papers and locket into her bookbag as fast as she could she ran downstairs again swinging it onto her back, she grabbed her suitcases and was just about to open the door and leave her life behind when a hand grabbed her shoulder tightly  
  
The surprise made her drop the suitcases and she spun to face a fhuming Bob, she instinctivly brought her knee up to his most sensitive area. grabbed the suitcases when he doubled over in pain and ran out of the door, her shirt getting torn to reveal a large red spot where a bruise was sure to form. She ran like a bat out of hell.  
  
"He hit me!' She thought frantically as she ran. After what would have taken her ten minutes at a walk she reached the boarding house in five. Dropping her luggage she didn't realise what a mess she looked like, hair a frizzed, face red, from tears and the slap, and her clothes were disheveled, she knocked; more like pounded on the door. "Arnold! Open up please!" She cried frantically.  
  
He was on his way back from the kitchen with a glass of water, he stopped hearing the pounding, on the front door and went over and opened it shocked to find a disheveled Helga standing there. "Helga? What happened to you?" He asked visibly worried. He moved to the side to allow her in, he grabbed her bags, and then led her upstairs to his room and put the bags down by the door, then directed her to sit on his couch and he sat down next to her. Sitting there she turned from him trying to hide the large bruise that was on her cheek and around her eye, she also turned so she could cry without him seeing, her body shuddered with each breath she took.  
  
Frowning, he put a hand on her shoulder and his frown deepend when she yelped under his touch, he lifted his hand from her shoulder to see a fist sized bruise, gasping he gently turned her to look at him he growled a little seeing the one on her cheek. "Helga who did this to you? What happend?" he said softly, trying to contain the anger he felt at the person who had hurt her. Dropping her head she shook her head, and shook as more sobs wracked her body. His eyes softened as he slowly drew her in for a hug leaving room for her to push him away if she wanted to, but she seemed to lean into him, wrapping her arms around his waist and cried.  
  
He was deeply disturbed as he ran his hand over her golden hair in a soothing motion. Who in the world could have maken the hardened Helga G. Pataki dissolve into tears like this? Whoever it was he felt himself developing a strong dislike toward. He looked down at her sobbing form in his arms, and noticed that he liked the feel of her in his arms. 'What the hell am I thinking? This is Helga...' He was brought out of his thoughts when she stilled, he looked down and noticed that she was breathing deeply, he was amazed, she was asleep. Shaking his head he gently picked her up and moved her over to his bed.  
  
Pulling back the blankets he gently laid her down and removed her shoes, and socks smirking at the pink nail polish she wore. He pulled them up to cover her, and she unconciously snuggled into the covers breathing in his scent smiling, and rolled over. He smiled walking over to his closet and got out his sleeping bag, and spread it out on the floor and grabbed an extra pillow, he grabbed his walkman and got down into the bag and turned it on, letting his mind drift as he listened to the song that came up. It was "Twisted Angel" by Leann Rimes.  
  
Ever since I was a little child  
  
I was told to do no wrong  
  
The angel in my mama's  
  
precious eyes  
  
Could be a devil with a heart  
  
of stone  
  
I couldn't help myself,  
  
just had to go my way  
  
Now I've got hell to pay  
  
Yeah I'm a twisted angel  
  
Flying wild and free  
  
Yeah I'm a twisted angel  
  
Flying to heaven on a  
  
broken wing  
  
Back when I was daddy's little girl  
  
He brought me up on the  
  
Rolling Stones  
  
Thrown into the flame,  
  
thrown into the world  
  
That's when I learned how to rock n'roll  
  
Look's like everything  
  
has gone my way  
  
But I've still got hell to raise  
  
[Chorus]  
  
My mama taught me right  
  
But the devil's up my sleeve  
  
It's made me kind of crazy  
  
But it's all right with me  
  
[Chorus]  
  
He nodded, hands behind his head as he looked up at the night sky through his skylight. That describes Helga, he smirked a little, lil' miss hell raiser. Turning the walkman off he slowly drifted off to sleep, intent on finding out what happened to her in the morning, but for now, it was late and he was tired.  
  
Helga, rolled over in his bed smiling dreaming about none other than Arnold. "Oh my love..." She sighed happily.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Well I hape you like ch.2 I had fun writing it. Keep the reviews coming please. I like the encouragement. ^_^ thanks everyone 


	3. You can stay

Keep the reveiws coming please. I love it! ^_^ And hopefully you all love my story enough to give me MANY more reviews. Oh and I forgot to add to my first two chapters I don't own "Hey Arnold" or any of the songs I use. I just borrowed them to write my story. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Perfect? By: Lee-Kagome  
  
Helga woke up slowly and content, it was the first time she had woken up this way in years, it felt good. Opening her eyes she froze in shock her eyes darting around the room rapidly while her mind raced wondering why the hell she was in Arnold's room, slowly the answer came to her and she relaxed some. 'I remember now, I came here last night after Bob hit me...Holy crap! I totally broke down, me Helga G. Pataki and Arnold saw me, great there goes my rep.' She thought pissed off at herself for letting go like that.  
  
She looked up when the door opened to reveal Arnold with a tray of food in his hands, he was still wearing his pajama bottoms and an undershirt that did nothing no hide his now very chiseled chest. She almost started drooling, as she looked him up and down praying silently that this wasn't some wonderful dream she was having. He smiled, "Your awake, good I brought you up some breakfast, grandma told me to say hello to Elenor.." He looked amused. Helga chuckled tearing her eyes away from him to look at her hands, the old woman would always refer to her as Elenor Roosevelt.  
  
Sitting down on the end of his bed he put the tray of food on her lap and watched her eat hungrily. 'I wonder when she last ate' he thought. When she was done she sat the tray aside, he looked at her concerned. "Helga...tell me what happend to you last night, where did you get those bruises?"  
  
She turned her head, 'I want to tell him, so why am I hesitating?' "Last night?" She replied after a moment. Scowling she turned towards him "I don't have to tell you anything football head!" She said shortly, her defensive attitude back. He frowned, she was acting nice and normal before why did she have to go into defensive mode. "You do have to tell me Helga, you ran to me, I let you in my home, you cried in my arms and slept in my bed, so I think you do." He said firmly, his gray eyes steeled against the verbal assault he knew was to come.  
  
Her blue eyes flashed angrily, how dare he bring up her crying to use against her. "Listen football head, I don't have to tell you a damn thing! And don't you ever use me crying against me, I don't cry and just because something like Bob slapping me made me cry once don't count on seeing it again!" She yelled, then it dawned on her that she had told what happened and she felt like slapping herself. 'Crimeny Helga! You moron you just told what happened.' She glared at him then looked down at her hands flushing embarrased.  
  
He gasped, Bob hit her?! He was not expecting that. If he hit her then he most likely gave her the bruise on her shoulder. He stood up suddenly startling her, she looked at him wondering what he was doing. Arnold paced the room, he had the sudden urge to break something prefferably big Bob's neck, 'I can't let her go back there!' He stopped pacing and looked at her his mind made up. "Helga I think that you shoud stay here...well not in my room" he said quickly. "In the bording house, I'll go talk to grandpa, I'm sure he'll let you stay."  
  
She stared at him disbeleiving, "You mean that I'll be able to stay...?" she asked slowly as small smile started spreading across her face. He nodded, and felt some of the tension ease from his shoulders. "Do you, wanna change? Those are the clothes that you were wearing yesterday at school?" She nodded and got up and walked over to her suitcase. "You can go take a shower if you want it's down the hall and-" "On the left hand side, I know."  
  
He raised a curious eyebrow, and for the second time that morning she felt like slapping herself. "I-I...uh remeber passing it last night?" She offered sheepishly. He smiled and shook his head, "Well you know where it is, you can shower and get dressed and then come to the living room I'll go talk to my grandpa." She nodded as he left the room taking a second to admire his nice butt. "Well Helga ol' girl your in Arnold's room and he knows it, and he's offering to let me stay in the boarding house...I swear if this is a dream there will be hell to pay for whoever wakes me up." She said outloud smiling to herself, she took out the clothes she was going to wear and headed down to the bathroom happy that she was the only one there at the moment.  
  
Discarding her clothes she hopped into the shower and started humming a tune to herslef as she lathered her body and hair wincing as she ran her hand over the spot on her shoulder where Bob had grabbed her. Slowly her humming turned into singing, she was singing the new song by Clay Aiken "Invisible"  
  
Whatcha' doin' tonight  
  
I wish I could be a fly on your wall  
  
Are you really alone  
  
Still in your dreams  
  
Why can't I bring you into my life  
  
What would it take to make you see that I'm alive  
  
[Chorus]  
  
If I was invisible  
  
Then I could just watch you in your room  
  
If I was invincible  
  
I'd make you mine tonight  
  
If hearts were unbreakable  
  
Then I could just tell you where I stand  
  
I would be the smartest man  
  
If I was invisible  
  
(Wait..I already am)  
  
'Well I'd be the smartest girl' She thought as she sang louder.  
  
I saw your face in the crowd  
  
I called out your name  
  
You don't hear a sound  
  
I keep tracing your steps  
  
Each move that you make  
  
Wish I could read what goes through your mind  
  
Wish you could touch me with the colors of your life  
  
[Chorus]  
  
If I was invisible  
  
Then I could just watch you in your room  
  
If I was invincible  
  
I'd make you mine tonight  
  
If hearts were unbreakable  
  
Then I can just tell you where I stand  
  
I would be the smartest man  
  
If I was invisible  
  
(Wait..I already am)  
  
I reach out  
  
But you don't even see me  
  
Even when I'm scream out  
  
Baby, you don't hear me  
  
I am nothing without you  
  
Just a shadow passing through...  
  
[Repeat Chorus]  
  
She smiled and finished washing all the soap and shampoo off of herself and stepped out of the shower and wrapped herself in a towel and then wrapped her hair in a towel. Grabbing the lotion she began to rub herself down.  
  
While she was doing all that Arnold was thingking about how to talk to his grandpa about Helga. He walked into the kitchen where he was sitting reading the paper, he looked up and smiled seeing Arnold. "Good mornin' short man what's up?" Arnold took a deep breath, "Um..hey grandpa, I have to ask you something...you know that room that we haven't been able to rent?" Phil nodded, he'd been trying to get someone to take it for a few months "Yea, what about it"  
  
"Well I have someone who would like it." Phil's face lit up "Really short man who is it?" Arnold hesitated for a second before he told him, "It's Helga, she came here last night after her dad slapped her and I don't think it would be safe to let her go back home." Phil looked a little surprised at who he suggested but looked more surprised at the fact that Bob had hit her. "You mean that little girl with the one eyebrow who used to always make fun of you? Big Bob hit her?" Arnold nodded, and Phil stroked his chin as he thought it over, Gertie walked into the room smiling, "Let Elenore stay, after all she is the first lady."  
  
Phil rolled his eyes, at her remark and sighed, "All right, she can have the room but she will have to pay rent like everyone else in here" Arnold smiled, he was happy that she would stay..'but why? Why am I so happy that she is going to stay?' He wondered a little puzzled.  
  
Meanwhile Helga had her panties and bra on and set to work drying her hair. She smiled happily her hair was curling slightly and was extreemly soft, when she was done she put on a jean skirt that came to about mid thigh and then slipped into a cream colored shirt that billowed out at the sleeves, she smirked at her reflection and did her hair up in a messy bun on top of her head with a pink scrunchi, a few tendrils of hair fell to frame her face. Finally done in the bathroom, she opened the door to reveal Arnold who was just about to knock.  
  
He stood there staring at her with his mouth opened slightly, his eyes roamed up and down her body, the skirt and her shirt did nothing to hide her figure, on the contrary it defined them more, and her hair it looked so soft. Slowly he reached out to the lock of hair that fell in front of her face, he tucked it behind her ear, when he relised what he did he jerked his hand back and blushed. Helga just stood there shocked at his actions and felt a tingling sensation all over her scalp. Arnold rubbed the back of his neck and looked away from her, "Um, grandpa said you could stay, if you want I'll help you clean it out today.." He said finally looking back at her.  
  
She nodded "Sure, I'll change into something different, don't wanna get this dirty." She said akwardly, "Right, well I'll go and let you change and I'll get dressed." He left quickly and went up to his room wondering what possesed him to do what he just did.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Well there is Perfect ch. 3 enjoy. Remember to reveiw please. ^_^ 


	4. Down and Dirty

Wow, you guys really seem to like my story, that's cool well keep reviewing and I'll try to keep my chapters updated, but there is school and stuff...well not now but soon.   
  


* * *

  
Perfect? By; Lee-Kagome  
  
After changing into one of his older shirts and jeans Arnold went down to the room letting Helga into the room to let her change. Emerging a few minutes later she wore a dark green shirt that she didn't really like but in her haste to leave her home she had grabbed it, she also wore a pair of worn jeans, she then walked down the hall to where Arnold was standing waiting for her. Silently he lead her towards the room, still embarrased about his actions earlier. Stopping he opened the door and let her look. She blinked as she walked in, it was a mess dust and dirt everywhere. "This is a room? It looks like a slop pen!" She said turning her nose up at it. The room wasn't that bad. In the center there was a single bed, with just the mattress. There was a nice sized window that had a small seat for reading if the person occupying the room wanted to do that or look out on the neighborhood. On the wall closest to the door was a small closet. Next to the bed were two small bedside tables with some dusty lamps, and across from the bed there was a wooden dresser that came up to around her chest. As Helga survayed the room she pictured it clean and her stuff situated and that made her smile.  
  
He rolled his eyes "Well that's why we are going to clean it."  
  
"Alright then lets get to it football head, where is the bucket and rags, not to mention soap and cleaners?" She asked, her hand on her hip one of her eyebrows arched. Blushing a little he went into the kitchen and filled a bucket with hot water and got a few old washcloths that no one would miss and walked back up the stairs to the room where Helga was still waiting. "Is this it?" She asked looking at the bucket and cloths he had brought. "What? isn't this what you need?" Smirking she shook her head and gently brushed past him. He looked confused as she left and then reappeared laden with windex, orange clean and some clorox. "If I'm going to be staying here this place is going to glow." Setting all of the stuff down in the corner near the door she looked up at him seeing he was looking at her funny. "What?"  
  
Shaking his head he looked away and blushed, "Nothing...is there anything else you need?"  
  
Servaying the stuff they had she nodded. "Do you have a broom and a mop?" She asked. Nodding he left the room to get what she needed, returning a minute later with it. She smiled and then rolled up her sleeves and set to work.   
  


* * *

  
After four good hours the room truly did glow thanks to their hard work. Arnold plopped down on the floor near the window looking out over the street. And Helga flopped down right next to him smiling at the room, her room. Arnold watched her as she smiled and blew out a deep breath.  
  
"We've finally got it clean." He said a smile on his face as well. She nodded and turned her bright smile on him. "Hey football he-I..ah mean Arnold, thanks for helping me get this all together." He shrugged.  
  
"It was no problem." He said sheepishly. She shook her head and chuckled then gave his arm a friendly punch all the while in her head she was wondering why she was so comfortable just hanging around with Arnold her love since pre-school. Arnold chuckled and pretended to be hurt as he clutched his arm his face contorted in mock pain. After a few minutes of their laughter Arnold felt Helga leaning on him heavily. Looking down he noticed that she was asleep, he also noticed that her hair had come down from the bun she had it in and it flowed across the side of her face. He gasped she looked so familiar...but who? (Does it remind anyone of a certain Valentines day? ^_^) Shaking his football head he shifted a little and let her lean on the wall while he stood. Stretching his tired muscles he bent down and picked her up as if she weighed practically nothing. Mumbling something in her sleep she slipped her arms around his neck and snuggled her face into the base of his neck.  
  
Blushing he decided to take her back to his room, her's was clean but it wasn't made up, no sheets on the bed. Slowly he carried her up to his room, easing open the door he sat her softly on the bed when she mumbled his name. He blinked a little surprised wondering if she was dreaming about him.  
  
Helga rolled over clutching his pillow tightly inhaling the fragrance of his shampoo with a contented sigh. Arnold chuckled and went over to his CD case and flipped through his many CD's to find some music to play, sighing finding nothing that he liked he switched the radio on and stuck his head phones in the socket in case it was something loud, he didn't want to wake Helga. The souful sound of Christina Agulaira's (Spell Check?) voice filtered through the headphones he wore. He leaned back in into his couch and closed his eyes as he listened.  
  
Don't look at me Every day is so wonderful  
  
And suddenly, it's hard to breathe  
  
Now and then, I get insecure  
  
From all the fame, I'm so ashamed I am beautiful no matter what they say  
  
Words can't bring me down  
  
I am beautiful in every single way  
  
Yes, words can't bring me down  
  
So don't you bring me down today To all your friends, you're delirious  
  
So consumed in all your doom  
  
Trying hard to fill the emptiness  
  
The piece is gone and the puzzle undone  
  
That's the way it is You are beautiful no matter what they say  
  
Words won't bring you down  
  
You are beautiful in every single way  
  
Yes, words won't bring you down  
  
Don't you bring me down today... No matter what we do  
  
(no matter what we do)  
  
No matter what they say  
  
(no matter what they say)  
  
When the sun is shining through  
  
Then the clouds won't stay  
  
And everywhere we go  
  
(everywhere we go)  
  
The sun won't always shine  
  
(sun won't always shine)  
  
But tomorrow will find a way  
  
All the other times We are beautiful no matter what they say  
  
Yes, words won't bring us down  
  
We are beautiful no matter what they say  
  
Yes, words can't bring us down  
  
Don't you bring me down today Don't you bring me down today  
  
Don't you bring me down today  
  
Arnold took off his headphones and looked over at Helga brushing a hand through his messy blond hair. She was beautiful, he wondered why he'd never noticed it before. Maybe it was because she was always scowling and frowning and always had her guard up. The last night when she came to him hurting and crying, it was the first time he'd seen her so defensless. Putting his hands behind his head he stretched out on the couch. Sighing he grinned. Helga had smiled and laughed with him today, it was the first time he could actually say he'd enjoyed her company for an extended period of time, though he did frown when he remembered her bruises. 'I mean I knew she didn't have a good family life but I never thought Bob would stoop so low as to actually HIT her.' He thought furiously.  
  
Suddenly he was on his feet, quietly he strode over to his bed where Helga lay on her side clutching his pillow her hair splayed out behind her. The fading sunlight danced on her face making her hair glow. He was mesmerised, he could watch her forever like this. 'I will not let Bob, or anyone hurt you Helga G. Pataki' he thought absently, so absently in fact he didn't notice when she opened her blue eyes and looked up at him sleepily but confused.  
  
"Arnold..?" She said softly, he jumped a little when he heard her say his name and blushed trying to think of a reason to tell her why he was standing over her watching her sleep.  
  


* * *

  
There done another wonderful chapter done. I AM SOOOOOOOO SORRY for not updating sooner, but school is a b*tch ^_^;; hope all my fans are still out there. Don't kill me. OH and Also before I forget I will say this ONCE and it goes for all the chapters in my story. I do NOT own Hey Arnold or any of it's characters. I also own NONE of the songs that I put on here unless it is an original creation by me, but other than that. I don't own it.  
  
Please Please review I love feedback thank you! 


	5. Gimmie my pants!

Hello again my faithful readers. Here is the fifth chapter. Thank you all for the reviews I love them, BUT see I am only in 10th grade and my comp doesn't have microsoft word, and what I do have is Microsoft task launcher and that does have spell check but then I can't upload the story onto FF.Net. So please forgive me for the spelling errors and grammar mistakes. Again I am only in 10th grade and not on top of my English class --;; Maybe I should study more...Oh and PLEASE don't kill me! I KNOW it's been forever and you all problem hate me very much but I have a really good excuse...well not good. My dad died recently so I haven't been interested in much of anything lately. sees them holding lit torches and pitchforks and sweatdrops ;;;; I AM REALLY REALLY sorry I just got bored with my story a little and I felt lazy! watches frightened as they come closer OK OK I'll keep writing!   
  
Perfect? By: Lee-Kagome  
  
Helga frowned and brushed a strand of hair behind her ear as she continued to look up at Arnold, "Arnold?" She said again, louder in case he hadn't heard her the first time. Arnold stuttered for a moment, wracking his brain he finally looked at her and blushed, "Uh... I... this old potato has got to go." Reaching over her head he picked up his Hey Arnold alarm clock, and pulled out his new potato. He'd changed it two days ago, but it was a good enough reason for now as to why he was towering over her.  
  
She raised an eyebrow, but shrugged.  
  
Arnold chucked the potato in the garbage by his bed, and then turned to face her, looking embarrassed, "Heh, heh... potato... heh, heh..." She sat up yawning and stretching a little, "Riiight Arnoldo. So what time do we eat around here? I'm starving." She stated swinging her legs over the side of the bed, and stood, closing the space between her and her golden headed dream boat. They were standing so close that there was only an inch between them, swaying a little, she was about to plop back onto the bed, but Arnold caught her by the arm before she could, closing the space between them so that they were touching.  
  
My heart's about to burst! She thought, as her pulse rate accelerated, and her arms tingled with excitement as she looked up at Arnold, her eyes wide with surprise. Arnold was just as surprised as he rubbed her arms for a minute, studying her face before bringing his hand up to her cheek, brushing his thumb across it. Helga shuddered at the contact, it wasn't unpleasant, it was just the opposite, and the touch of his fingers warmed her heart. Suddenly, Gerdie walked into the room, not surprised in the least to see Arnold and Helga so close. They both separated immediately, Helga sitting back on the bed, and Arnold moving a few feet away from her. She smiled at them and winked, "Hey there, Tex. You and Eleanor better get down before all the chow is eaten." With a crazed laugh she left making giddiup sounds. Helga stood, and Arnold looked everywhere but at her. The tension in the room was thick.  
  
"We should get down to dinner..." He said, blushing slightly, and turned and left the room quickly, leaving Helga alone for a moment. Standing there silently for a moment, she let out happy sigh, and fell back on the bed, laughing happily, and hugging her midsection.   
  
After dinner, Arnold went to take a bath after Helga had finished showering, to wash away all the grim and dirt from the work he and Helga had done that day. The warm water soothed his tired muscles as he relaxed under the firm stream of water. His thoughts drifted to earlier, when he and Helga had been so close. Why had I reacted that way? I mean It's Helga Pataki, for crying out loud, I've known her since pre-school. Maybe it was just because I hadn't been that close to any other girls. Yea... that's it... or, is it...? With a sigh, he turned off the water, and stepped out of the shower. After putting on his clothes, he walked upstairs to his room, and found Helga asleep on the couch, her blond hair splayed across her pillow like a golden halo, and her face relaxed and peaceful. He couldn't help but take in how pretty she looked. After a couple of moments, she rolled over with a grunt, and settled down, facing the other direction, successfully blocking her face from view. Arnold lay down on his bed with a sigh. Man it's going to be a long night. He thought, as he tried to get some sleep for school the next day.  
  
the next day Helga woke up to that annoying "Hey Arnold, Hey Arnold" alarm clock, the suddenness of it startling her enough to make her fall off the couch, and onto the floor with a thump noise. "Damn clock, it's six in the fucking morning!" She grumbled, sleepily. Hearing deep laughter, she glared up at the laughing Arnold, "Shut the hell up! I'm not used to waking up so early..." she said, standing, and stretching.  
  
He simply shook his head, and stood, stretching as well, yawning, and then turned to make his bed. When he was done, he found Helga back on the couch, snuggled up with her head under his pillow, "Helga, get up..." He said, pulling the pillow off of her head, and smiling, "Time to rise and shine sweetheart!" He bellowed cheerfully.  
  
She merely glared at him, and sat up yawning. "What are you on? I didn't even know that people who woke up this early were classified as living, cause I sure the hell ain't." She replied sarcastically, but in a friendly way.  
  
Arnold just shook his head, and chuckled. Grabbing some clothes out of his drawers, he headed for the door, "Well you'd better resurrect yourself, because we have to get to school, or else. You know Mrs. Fusco is a maniac when anyone is late." Helga groaned, and smacked her forehead, that woman was one crazy person, and needed to be locked up, but, she did have a reputation for no one failing her class, because it was such a memorable class, with all of her antics.  
  
As Arnold got dressed, he couldn't help but wonder how he'd explain Helga living in the boarding house to people. He'd just have to cross that bridge when he got there. Suddenly, though a piercing scream met his ears, and he ran out of the bathroom, only wearing a pair of pants, and one sock, finding Helga chasing Abner 2. "DAMN PIG, GIVE ME BACK MY PANTS!!!!" Helga screamed, as she ran down the hall in a sheet and a shirt, making the borders open their doors to complain, and look at the madwoman.  
  
"Eh, Suzie, why is that crazy girl screaming? Some people have to get sleep so they can do important work." Oscar commented sleepily. "Shut up Picoshca!" Ernie said, before slamming his door. Arnold didn't know whether to laugh hysterically, or just go in his room for the rest of the day. Well, whatever he did, this day had sure started out interesting.  
  
OK done with that chapter people! cheers happily Woosh! And again I am really sorry about the MONTHS that I neglected to update, don't kill me I will finish this story! We may all be old and gray when it's done but it will get done! Oh and thank you SOOO much Rachel for editing my story! Ok now go off and reveiw reveiw like you've never reviewed before! 


End file.
